A Mysterious Force
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: Joey lifted his hand to his duel disk, all hopes fading fast from his mind. There was no other choice. It was kill or be killed…and he couldn’t let Mai to continue to live in this torment...


A Mysterious Force

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.

Summary:

(Takes place during the battle between Joey and Mai during waking the dragons. And Seto-kun (who I was obsessed w/ till the beginning of this school year.) will be wearing his battle city outfit…cuz I think he look better in it. lol.) And yes… I'm a duelist, so I know the basic rules of the game. Definitions/ explanations/ translations marked by ---'s explained at bottom.

Ch 1-

Joey lifted his hand to his duel disk, all hopes fading fast from his mind. There was no other choice. It was kill or be killed…and he couldn't let Mai to continue to live in this torment…the only way he saw to help her was to defeat her. To show her the heart of the cards once more. He drew one final card, and without looking at it he threw it down on the field. An eerie white light rose from it…more ominous then most summons. The card made itself known to all. Only to make them stare in disbelief.

"What's that??" Yugi asked Yami.

"I do not know hikari…. I have never seen it before"

"So wheeler. You do have some interesting cards. Maybe beating wont is a complete waste after all." Mai cockily remarked.

"I do?!?! Um ya.. I mean I do!"

"What's that thing Joey??" Tristan called

"Ummmm..Its called da…. Bloody Maiden."

"Oh.ok pal. That makes sense."

The form was that of a girl. Maybe 14 or 15…..even 16 perhaps, but still very young. She was clothed in a tight fitting flowing black dress and cape. The latter billowing ominously in the antiwind -. She had long dark hair falling down her back. Bangs falling around her pale almost lifeless face were a similar red to Yugi's. Her hair was caked with sand and matted with drying blood. A dagger was embedded deeply, and jutting from her back at a strange angle as it drew her life's blood to pool around her dark boots. She turned her dieing lifeless gaze upon Mai…then with as much strength as she could muster; she eased herself into a kneeling position. She softly began chanting "fuki, fuki mori no kuni. Ima mo keito okezarini shita kokoro kakusha ruyou."-- --- ---- Slowly a glowing white light appeared at her fingertips, forming a rectangular shape. The light at her fingertips soon died as she slumped over. As her body lay motionless…lifeless…a small whiteish light escaped her body and flew to join the mass floating above her. It then took the form of a magic card, and thus activated itself. A weak voice seemed to echo from nowhere the cards name. "The Bloody Maiden's Last Wish". Then the same voice began again after a moment's pause…growing fainter by the minute, as if scrawled on a deathbed.

"Fame and Power…so long sought for…became his downfall. Mistakes made now take their toll. Not happy with life as it was…defying the odds as we were. He had to push it…my fiancé…the High Priest Seth-----. He wanted it all…fame…fortune…power…and in his quest...he forgot all that he once held dear to him. I waited silently by the alter for so long past the appointed day, that I became know as the alter ghost. And even know as I sit here in my own blood…I can smile again, finally….he came for me. Through blurred eyes I see him now…crying…tears…for me….he attempts to revive me…but to no avail…I'm already dead. Even with him here…I can no longer exist…I've waited to long for him to come to his senses. He says he's sorry...but little will help me now. But be warned all ye who come after us…my koshii's------ reincarnation will have all he sought for…but at a terrible price….almost incurable loneliness. The queen, was also going power mad…will merge her nicer side, with that of her sister…meaning two men to compete for one heart. One being my older brother…once the great pharaoh Atem…now he shall share a body with the reincarnation of our younger brother. My reincarnation need beware, for I lived to lives..A high priestess…and a pharoses…and thus one reincarnation will have two soul mates. There is a way to cure this…and my brothers to get bodies and women of their very own..But that secret is buried deep in time…and only with the help of my reincarnation can it be achieved. The younger brother's friends…older than he too will suffer this wretched curse. And Jocounci's bride will seek power, and Honda and Otagi will fight for one women's heart. Please…let this message be conveyed…let my fate not befall those that come after. Learn from our mistakes young ones..Let the future learn from the mistakes of the past. Remember that in the search for ultimate power..One must loose something very valuable…their human soul. You no longer exist except to find what you seek.. And the most tragic events..The irreversible ones..Are the only way back. A final word to the future world in my final moments…"the voice gasped for breath..then faded out altogether.

A bright light burst forth from the card consuming the Bloody Maiden's fallen form, and pulling her into its inner depths. And from this a pale ghost of her, clothed in a ghostly, but long shimmering white night robe, clutching a large mirror. The out line of the pharaoh flashed by in its ghostly depths as she sadly called "Brother."

She then fell…gasping for air, clutching her side, as ghostly blood ran down her back. Though she smiled through the grimace when another figure floated to the mirrors top.

"Seth…" she weakly called out..though the figure sort-of resembled…..

"Kaiba??!?!?!" Joey asked.

She looked at the mirror, then at everyone else, then she spoke"please..as my last wish..give this message in the form of cards to my kopshii's reincarnation, and thus I will save your future…"

"Now…"tears fell from everyone's eyes and engulfed her in a shining white light, as she ascended towards the ceiling. Nearing the top, and once again visible, she beckoned Yami's Spirit to her. He then felt his spirit being separated from yugi's..leaving the smaller one in his place.

"Brother" she murmured, gliding towards him…glowing hands out for him to take. "Come brother, I can not do this alone……" he hesitantly took her smaller hands in his as he too began to glow. Then with a sickening cracking sound, the seal broke, and Mai, released from its power, fell forward into joeys waiting arms. The card burned to ash, and rained down upon Mai's victims…releasing them from the binding seal. The girl then spoke again.

"Goodbye for now brother, but if you or the little one ever need me…I'm not too far away…."she then lined her hands up with her brothers, kissing his cheek, and disappearing as her flesh touched his.

Yami them fell back safely to his puzzle, as the white light that had engulfed the top of the arena dissipated, and from it, three cards rained down. Joey bent to pick them up, Mai still leaning on him for support. Hr looked them over; the Bloody Maiden, the Bloody Maiden's Last Wish, and the Bloody Maiden's Ghost.

"Gotta give these to Kaiba" Joey commented as he pocked the cards, and turned to go, Mai at his side, surrounded by his friends, and ready to go home.

I have the beginning of another chapter, but right now, I have no more inspiration for this. Maybe I'll have some later…hey, if you liked it, leave a review; ya don't have to, (but pocky to you if you do. ) any suggestions? Oh, and to those who got this far, should I attempt a "party games type of fic? Till later-

Sera

-(Think Seto's gravity defying clothes)

--(My fave inuyasha song or one of) (and I'm doing this by sound…so bear with me…its fuki mori btw)

---(fu-ka-e fu-ka-e more-e no ku-ne I-ma-ma ke-e-toe o-ke-za-re-ne she-ta-ko-ko-ro ka-ku-sh-a-ru-yo)

----(Rough eng trans from wat I can remember from a website-

I am sure that the heart that I left behind, still lies hidden, in the heart of the deep deep forest)

-----I refer to all but the pharaoh and Seth by their Japanese names in ancient Egypt, fyi.

------(Lover's)a/n: i think, so correct me if im wrong..


End file.
